


If this was a cliche, we'd be married by now

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author gets weird writing after 2am, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Party, Useless Lesbians, but makes fun of cliches, mention of weed, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Gigi Goode hates cliches, luckily for her she's living one.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	If this was a cliche, we'd be married by now

Gigi Goode didn’t know Crystal Methyd’s name until it was too late. She was probably the only person in the school who didn’t know the name Methyd or which of the four resident stoner kids it belonged too. All Gigi thought was that the girl with the mullet and unique sense of style was pretty cute. 

If only she could have been bothered to, Gigi could have ruled the school. Her overly perfectionist qualities preventing her rise up the high school food chain. Well that and her personal belief that the stereotypical cliques found in high school media were utter rubbish. Instead she took the opinion of herself, everyone trapped in this place was scared and insecure, nobody wanted to be here and instead of trying to fit in to the assigned personality box, everybody should be looking out for one another.  
Gigi pushed all her energy into keeping her head down and her grades up, probably the main reason she’d never learned the name of the girl she’d begun to notice.

It was like she had just appeared one day, sat in the library when she’d accidentally locked eyes with Gigi from across the room. How impossible it had felt to both of them that neither had noticed the other until this point in time. However, as much as this sounded like a run of the mill love at first sight cliche, it would take another 3 long weeks and a heartbreak for them to even speak to one another. 

The interaction happened at a party, because things like this always seem to happen at a party. Similar to this common situation, Gigi hadn’t even wanted to go in the first place but she also fell weak to Jan’s pleads and puppy eyes.   
So now here she awkwardly sat, watching a tipsy Jan grind up against Jackie from her drama class. Gigi had decided to stay clear of whatever foul tasting concoction was being consumed around the party.   
“Gigi!” Jan yelled to her over the loud music that had begun to thump its way into a headache. “I’ll be up stairs if you need me.” Jan barely got out the last word before being dragged out the room by a lustful looking Jackie.  
Great, now not only was she at a party she’d not wanted to attend but now she was alone at said party.   
Slipping between the drunken singers and grinders Gigi managed to find her way out to the back deck of the house, which to her relief was nearly empty. Only one person stood at the left side smoking a blunt with her back turned to Gigi.

Gigi placed herself down on the decks steps, leaning her against the bottom of the last wooden post. How she wished she’d just stayed home with her sewing machine. At least two projects could have been finished in the time wasted on attending this stupid party.

“Care for a hit?” Gigi jumped, not realizing that their was now someone sat directly beside her. 

“No thanks.” 

“Living up to your name then, Miss Goode. I’m kidding,” she laughed, her laugh was adorable, god why did it have to be adorable, “Crystal Elizabeth Methyd at your service, Crystal if you’re sweet , Miss Methyd if you’re nasty and Phenomenal Phil if you’re- never mind.” Gigi decided it was best not to ask but instead give a friendly smile at the least.  
“Crystal, that’s a pretty name.” 

Crystal blushed at the others comment clearly not used to receding such compliments. 

“Oh so she’s sweet, and thank you. Gigi is also an extremely beautiful name , it suits you.” Now it was Gigi’s time to turn into a blushing idiot in front of her crush. Wait since when was Crystal her crush. 

‘Useless lesbian’ she mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Crystal asked after taking another puff of her weed.

“Nothing! So what brings you out here?”

Crystal stumped out her blunt on the step below where they sat.

“Friends all had other plans tonight and I can easily bribe my way into an invite to these things. I just found my way out here for a smoke and think.” A slight sadness came over her voice as she spoke, almost as if she was going to start crying at any moment. Gigi took this opportunity to take the older girls hand in her’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Why do you get invited? I don’t mean to be mean or anything its just i know most of the idiots here don’t treat you and your friends right.” Gigi felt Crystal’s hand squeeze tighter against her own as she began her explanation.

“I provide the ‘goodies’ and they pretend to not notice me at their parties. My friends are the one’s who usually do more of the partying, I just exist in this space for a while. What about you? Never seen you turn up to anything outside of school.”

“Jan convinced me to come, claims I spend too much time alone.” Gigi shrugged. “She’s with Jackie Cox right now and I really don’t want to know what they're doing in that poor kids bedroom.”

“Awww is little Gigi jealous?.” Crystal nursed out giggling at Gigi’s disinterested face, “Relax I’m just teasing, if it makes you feel any better their isn’t much going on in my love life either.”

The words hung between them in the form of an unfamiliar tension. Gigi looked at Crystal. Crystal looked at Gigi. Both of them were scienltly wishing the other would grow a pair and break whatever the name was for the thing they were doing.

Luckily, Gigi decided that tonight she was wearing her big girl panties and finally spoke. 

“That could change, I mean if you wanted too?, I sound stupid, I’ve only just learnt your name and now I’m basically asking for you to suck face with m-“

Gigi’s ramblings were cut off by Crystal’s lips smashing against her’s. It felt as if a hundred fireworks had been let off in her chest all at once. Crystal pulled her body closer as Gigi began to fully kiss back, tangling her hands into the mop of curls running down Crystal’s back. 

“Holy shit.” Crystal breathed out after their lips parted. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that to your stupidity perfect face.”

“I can probably take a good guess.”


End file.
